Electrical components or assemblies are often situated in a housing for protection from environmental influences. The housing is provided with an electrical feed line in many cases, using which information may be exchanged or a supply voltage may be supplied. The housing is often connected to the electrical feed line using an external plug connection for this purpose. In particular in safety-relevant components in motor vehicles, the external plug connection has additional locking means (plug retainer), which guarantee a proper plug connection, or also visual checking means (so-called red nails), which indicate whether the plug connection is securely plugged. The housing described often has fasteners for external fastening, such as a bushing or a pre-mounted screw. During the mounting, the housing is mounted in the motor vehicle and connected to the electrical feed line using the plug connection. For small electrical components, the external plug connection, as well as its locking means or checking means and the mounting means have a relatively large proportion of the housing volume and mass of the housing. The plugs and sockets typically used are frequently complexly constructed, require high dimensional precision, and often have multiple seal elements to ensure a secure contacting and sealing function. Under the conditions of restricted space, secure electrical connection, and the least possible susceptibility to mechanical strains on the housing, in particular due to vibrations, the most compact and simple housing shapes possible are desired.